warframeguytounefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Opérateur
350px|right|Un Tenno dans le Lien Somatique. L'Opérateur fait référence aux composantes humaines d'un Tenno, l'actuelle personne qui forme le cœur de l'identité des Tenno, et dont les pouvoirs sont la source des capacités des Warframe. Les opérateurs contrôlent les Warframes via un processus connu sous le nom de Transférence, qui utilise un dispositif connu sous le nom de Lien Somatique pour transférer la conscience de l'opérateur et sa puissance dans les Warframes qu'ils contrôlent comme un corps de substitution. Une Warframe ne peut pas être appelée un Tenno s'il n'y a pas les pouvoirs et la conscience provenant de l'opérateur contrôleur. Selon les mécaniques du jeu,le joueur acquiert son opérateur à la conclusion de la quête du Second Rêve, dont l'importance réside dans l'amélioration de leur compréhension de 5 grandes écoles Tenno sous la forme d'un système de Mise au point. Les fonctions relatives de l'opérateur sont accessibles dans la Salle de Transfert de la station en interagissant avec leurs liens somatiques ou en accédant dans les options de l'opérateur sous les paramètres du joueur. Focus 200px|right|The Focus Menu. Le Focus fait référence aux capacités spéciales débloquées après la quête du Second Rêve, tournant autour du déblocage des véritables pouvoirs Tenno guidés par les principes des cinq grandes écoles Tenno. Naramon: envoie 5/6/8/10 vagues d'energie psychique sur 10/12/16/20 secondes ce qui confus les ennemie dans un rayon de 20 metres / 20 degres Madurai: Libère un rayon de destruction de 20 mètres qui inflige 10000 dégâts par seconde pendant 10/12/15/20 secondes à une cible dans son chemin. Vazarin: envoie 5/6/8/10 vagues d'énergie réparatie sur 10/12/16/20 secondes, qui octroi chaque alliés dans les 10 mètres 250 de santé. Unairu: Déchaînez un rayon d'énergie pétrifiant de 10/13/15/20 secondes qui transforme les ennemis en pierre pendant 20 secondes. Zenurik: envoyer 5/6/8/10 impulsions d'énergie sur 10/12/16/20 secondes qui suspendent et neutralise les ennemis dans les 15 mètres, cône de 20 degrés pendant 20 secondes. Le menu est l'endroit où les joueurs obtiennent accès aux options relatives au système de mise au point. Personnalisation du Tenno 200px|right|The Operator customization menu. Les joueurs peuvent personnaliser l'apparence de leur opérateur via le bouton "Personnalisation du Tenno", accessible en bas à droite de l'écran du menu du focus, ou encore via les options de l'opérateur sous les paramètres. Les options suivantes sont disponibles pour la personnalisation dans le menu de personnalisation : *'Personnalisation de la tête' **'Visage'- Personnaliser l'apparence générale de la tête et du visage du Tenno. Cette option change aussi le genre du Tenno au niveau de son corps. **'Couleur de peau' - Change la couleur du Tenno. **'Couleur des lèvres' - Change la couleur des lèvres du Tenno. **'Couleur des détails' - Change la couleur des détails du visage du Tenno, visible comme une nuance de couleur subtile sous et autour des yeux. * Personnalisation des cheveux **'Style de coiffure' - Change le style de coiffure du Tenno. Si inutilisée, le Tenno récupèrera sa coiffure par défaut et l'option lira qu'aucun choix ne sera sélectionnée. **'Couleur de cheveux' - Change la couleur de cheveux du Tenno. Cette option changera aussi la couleur des sourcils et cils du Tenno. **'Couleur secondaire des cheveux' - Change la couleur secondaire capillaire du Tenno. **'Direction des cheveux' - Modifie l'apparence du style de coiffure du Tenno, orientés à gauche ou à droite. * Personnalisation des marquages **'Marquages '- Ajoute des liens somatiques visibles sur le visage du Tenno à l'aide de différents implants d'apparences de styles disponibles. Si inutilisées, l'option lira qu'aucun choix ne sera sélectionnée. **'Couleur primaire '- Change la couleur primaire des marquages. **'Couleur secondaire '- Change la couleur secondaire des marquages. **'Couleur métallique' - Change la couleur métallique des marquages. * Personnalisation des yeux **'Couleur de l'Iris'- Change la couleur de l'Iris des yeux du Tenno. **'Couleur de la cornée '- Change la couleur de la cornée des yeux du Tenno. La couleur choisie aura un effet sur la couleur de l'Iris. **'Incandescence' - Change la couleur de l'incandescence provenant des yeux du Tenno. *'Personnalisation de la voix' **'Voix '- Choix du style de voix du Tenno. Il y a actuellement 4 options différentes de disponibles. *'Personnalisation des accessoires' **'Accessoires '- Ajout d'accessoires pour le visage et la tête du Tenno, allant de la paupière aux lunettes. **'Couleur primaire '- Change la couleur primaire des accessoires. **'Couleur secondaire '- Change la couleur secondaire des accessoires. *'Personnalisation des habits de transférence' **'Capuche '- Ajout d'une capuche au haut de corps du Tenno. Cela apparaitra drapé sur les épaules et le corps du Tenno. **'Couleur de la doublure' - Change la couleur de la doublure. **'Haut de corps' - Change l'apparence des habits de transférence du haut. Si inutilisée, l'habit par défaut sera utilisé. **'Manches '- Change l'apparence des manches. Si inutilisée, l'habit par défaut sera utilisé. **'Pantalon '- Change l'apparence du pantalon de transférence. Si inutilisée, l'habit par défaut sera utilisé. **'Couleur primaire '- Change la couleur primaire des habits de transference. **'Couleur secondaire'- Change la couleur secondaire des habits de transference. **'Couleur tertiaire '- Change la couleur tertiaire des habits de transference. Combinaisons de Transférence KoppraSuit.png|Combinaison Koppra Pack Combinaison d'Opérateur 190 VaridaSuit.png|Combinaison Varida Pack Combinaison d'Opérateur 190 MandukaSuit.png|Combinaison Manduka 80 SaitaPrimeSuit.png|Combinaison Saita Prime Accès Prime Valkyr (Warframe) OperatorPrimeArmourFull.png|Combinaison Commodore Prime Accès Prime Zephyr Prime Masks Nakak in Cetus sells masks that the Operator can equip as headgear. Her wares and their prices cycle daily, but it is possible to find her selling masks resembling Excalibur, Mag, Volt, and Trinity, as well as a generic Grineer mask. After reaching the rank of Observer with The Quills, Nakak can be asked about "Mask?" and will offer a mask and mini-quest for the Revenant Warframe. These masks can be recolored independently from the outfit worn on the Operator's body, and will take their colors from the "Markings" and "Facial Accessories" sections of the Operator's Features customization panel. OstronMaskExcalibur.png|Excalibur Mask OstronMaskMag.png|Mag Mask OstronMaskVolt.png|Volt Mask OstronMaskTrinity.png|Trinity Mask OstronMaskGrineer.png|Grineer Mask RevenantMask.png|Mask of the Lost One Notes *L'opérateur créera des transmissions aléatoires pendant la mission. Si désiré, cela peut être coupé via les paramètres du joueur. Divers *Le terme d' "Opérateur" a été utilisé pour la première fois par Ordis pour référer au Tenno lors de l'événement Le Trophée de Vor, qui a été introduit lors de l'Update 14. Voir Aussi *Tenno